The Worst Time of the Year
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Happy Birthday Prince! Having your birthday right near Christmas is horrible. But somebody remembered this year. Thrill Pair.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Ever. EVER! Though I hope to get some nice PoT stuff for Christmas tomorrow.

Warning: Slight shounen-ai/yaoi/BL/slash/whatever-you-call-it (but isn't everything I write either slash or no pairing?)

Words: 1061. I'm pretty sure this is the longest story yet (notes don't include).

A/N: Somebody shoot me. Please. Just shoot me. I decided to write Ryoma a birthday fic even though I don't like him, since I figured without him the series wouldn't really exist. But that's not the bad part. The bad part is that it's...THRILL PAIR!!! I HATE Thrill Pair! So why did I write them?! I'm confused. Anyways, happy birthday prince! I drew him a picture today, too! http://i31. albums/ c367/ LillianWotters/ ryomabirthday.jpg --take out the spaces (there's one after each slash that comes after .com)

Anyways, onto the story!!!

* * *

Echizen Ryoma sighed as the phone rang for the zillionth time that day. 

"Moshimoshi?"

"Ochibi-chan NYA!!! Merry Christmas!!!!!!" came the voice of his always overly energetic senpai. Ryoma sighed, another Christmas call.

"Ah, Eiji!" came the voice of his "motherly" senpai, Oishi, "You really don't have to be that loud…"

"Of course I do, Oishi! What if Ochibi couldn't hear me?" Eiji answered sounding genuinely worried that Ryoma might not have been able to hear him if he didn't yell.

"Ah…well…okay," Oishi said seeing as he couldn't make the smallest protest against Eiji without him being on the verge of tears. "Echizen, Merry Christmas," he said, directing his attention to the phone.

"Ah, uh, thanks," Ryoma said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"We would have called tomorrow but we figured that you would be spending time with your family."

"That's right, nya! Even though I _really_ wanted to call you tomorrow Oishi said that it would better to do it today."

"It's fine. The others did the same thing," Ryoma said, more to himself than to the Golden Pair. He was deeply immerged in his I-hate-Christmas thoughts when a loud thump was heard from the other end before he heard Eiji say a little bit _too_ enthusiastically, "Hafta go now, Ochibi. See you!" and then the line went dead.

He sighed. It really was the same every year. People would call him on December 24th (which he refused to refer to as Christmas Eve) to wish him a Merry Christmas and nothing else. He would get Christmas Presents, but not birthday presents. Hell, even his** parents** got him one large present and said that it was both his birthday and his Christmas present. Sometime he wondered if they actually forgot when his birthday was until the 23rd when he would ask his mother if she would make his favorite breakfast the next morning. After all, over half of the time she seemed a bit startled by the question.

Rolling off of the couch (it's not a very high couch, thank god) he plopped onto the floor and looked at his list before crossing "Golden Pair" off. Scanning the names he tried to recall who else had called him earlier. Buchou hadn't, but he had figured as much.

Momo-senpai had, he remembered that quite well, and…he didn't really want to remember it.

Kawamura-senpai had come over to deliver some sushi as a gift to his family and to wish him a Merry Christmas as well.

That loud class mate of his…um…oh Horio, had come over that day along with some of the others (he couldn't quite recall their names but he remembered that they started with a K) to wish him a merry Christmas and the one with the longer hair had given him a card.

And to top it off Ryuuzaki-sensei's grand daughter and her annoying friend had been calling him constantly and coming over to his house as well. The first time he had accepted their gifts and wishes for a Merry Christmas (who would refuse Ponta and chocolate?) but they got annoying. Fast. That loud friend of Ryuuzaki's grand daughter was SO annoying. Especially when she was in his front yard drawing pictures of him in the snow.

The brand new snow. And it just had to be spoiled by that banshee.

If there was one thing Ryoma loved more than Karupin and Ponta it was snow. Fresh snow. The kind that sparkled in the sun and that hadn't been walked on or touched. And the banshee just HAD to ruin it.

Ryoma pouted a little remembering how pretty the snow had looked when he got up, when he heard the door bell ring. Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was now about seven he had a feeling it was probably Ryuuzaki's grand daughter and the banshee, because they hadn't been there in a little over half an hour, so he let it ring.

After two more rings, however, he finally got up to answer the door, and was both surprised and shocked to find that it wasn't the banshee, but instead Fuji-senpai.

"Ah! Fuji-senpai," he said, trying to fight down a blush and hoping that it wasn't visible since it was so dark outside. It wasn't normal for Fuji to visit his house and the fact that he recently realized that he had feelings for his senpai didn't help much (though he would never EVER tell anybody that he liked Fuji. Ever).

"Saa…Echizen."

"Ah, um, come in," he said, letting his senpai in and noticing that he was carrying two boxes. He must have been staring at them, because Fuji's head was soon bent down to the height of the boxes. Ryoma noticed that one was wrapped in festive red and green paper and the other one, though mostly concealed behind the festively wrapped one, seemed to be wrapped in a light shade of blue.

"Ah, uh, sorry," Ryoma muttered after finding himself staring, at Fuji, but his senpai didn't really seem to care. Instead he just stood up, putting the festive box behind his back and handing Ryoma the blue box, which now he could see was covered in writing.

Writing that said Happy Birthday to be exact.

"Happy birthday Ryo-chan," Fuji said, and Ryoma didn't even blush at the pet name, because everything felt so normal at the moment.

He looked up to tell Fuji thank you and that he was the only person who remembered his birthday, but after bringing his head up he found his face only an inch or two away from his senpai.

And then Fuji did something most unexpected. He pushed their lips together in a short, hard, kiss before looking up with a genuine smile on his face.

"Of course I remembered, Ryoma," he said reading the younger boys mind, before handing the boy the other box and taking his leave.

However, before he was even out of the door Ryoma found himself doing something he normally wouldn't. He grabbed onto Fuji's arm, so that the boy couldn't leave just yet and then asked, "Would you like to spend the night, Fuji-senpai?" his thoughts had come out of his mouth and before he even realized it he had his reply.

"I would love to," he said, taking his shoes off, "And Ryo-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Syuusuke is just fine."

* * *

Somebody please shoot me. I did it, I actually wrote Thrill Pair. I think I'm being converted. -.- Anyways, surprisingly, I actually like the way this turned out. Sure, it was crappy and it's late and I need to get to bed soon so I didn't get a chance to edit, but I kinda like it. Anyways, please review! -hugs people- I plan on having Rikkai's Christmas Fic up tomorrow. Yes, I'm a sad excuse for human, spending time on the computer on Christmas, but my family has this addiction to electronics (my mom to the TV, my little brother to his Game Cube, me to the computer, my dad to...well he doesn't...but he doesn't count. XP). 

Anyways, Happy Christmas!!! (I have decided that happy sounds cooler than merry!) Hope everybody has a wonderful day tomorrow and if you don't celebrate Christmas...then...HAPPY WINTER!!! (Dood, that's what my teacher celebrates. Winter. I was like 0.o)

Oh, and please review! -squishes- It will make me happier than the Kagura and Kyo key chains I got tonight (we open one present on Christmas Even and the one I picked contained a Kagura and a Kyo key chain from Furuba. -bounces-)


End file.
